


the silver forked sky, lit you up like a star

by neilminyard



Series: hogwarts au's [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, and nathan is in slytherin, monty is in hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilminyard/pseuds/neilminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nathan,” he whispered “are you okay?”</p><p>Nathan turns under the blanket to face Monty, his dark brown eyes peeping over the edge of the blanket.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>In that moment, a giant clap of thunder struck and Nathan jumped up from his bed almost throwing himself onto Monty’s.</p><p>AU: There is a thunderstorm, Nathan Miller is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silver forked sky, lit you up like a star

**Author's Note:**

> we’re both in gryffindor tower and everyone is asleep except us, but it’s thunderstorming and i never noticed how loud thunder is up in this tower, haha, i’m a little freaked out, would you mind if i just sat in your bed with you? just until it’s over? absolutely no homo?
> 
> this is my first minty and the 100 fic, so i hope you like it...

Monty hadn’t noticed how long he had been sitting on his bed, studying. He had escaped up here because all of the people in the common room had been making such a commotion. Another reason was that he had gotten tired of Jasper talking about a girl in their year called Maya, who was Jasper’s current crush.

 

(Jasper got a new crush about every two weeks, the one before Maya, had been Octavia Blake, who was from Gryffindor, whom he had only given up on because of Lincoln and he was a year older than they were)

 

(Monty had to give Jasper some credit, though, because he had been harboring this crush on Maya for almost 3 weeks and it didn’t look like he was tired of her, yet)

 

And yes, of course, Monty loved Jasper, he was his best friend, but sometimes even Monty could get tired of hearing Jasper talking about himself, all the freaking time. Monty had lived with Jasper’s talking; almost his whole life and he had actually gotten used to it and sometimes, even kind of liked it.

 

He jumped, when another clap of thunder struck again. It had been going on for hours now. He looked up when a flash of lightning filled the room. Monty liked thunderstorms, the rain drumming onto the windows, the way you could predict when the next clap of thunder would strike and then when the storm ended, everything would just seem much more beautiful.

 

Monty leaned back against the pillows, which was propped up against the wall and hugged the pillow in his lap, closer to him. He looked around the room, everyone was asleep.

 

Except one Nathan Miller, who wasn't even supposed to be here.

 

Nathan was a Slytherin, but his best friend - and Monty’s dormmate -  Bellamy Blake was in Hufflepuff.

 

So the exact reason Monty wasn’t surprised to see him there was because Nathan - or Miller, as Bellamy and the rest of Nathan’s friends called him - kind of hated one of his roommates, John Murphy.

 

(Monty definitely understood why Murphy was an asshole)

 

But because Nathan hated Murphy so much - and vice versa - he sneaked into Bellamy’s bed, who often wasn’t occupying it, but instead opting for sharing a bed with Clarke Griffin, in the Slytherin dungeons. So there had only been a few times, where Nathan has had to sleep on the floor between Bellamy and Monty’s beds.

 

(Which meant that Monty could easily sneak looks at Nathan looking all peaceful and cute sleeping)

 

Right now, though, Nathan was clutching the edge of the blanket in his hands and almost his entire body was hidden under it. Monty could see his body shaking and he could hear small whimpers from under the blanket whenever another thunder clapped.

 

This was something very new. Monty didn’t know if he had actually ever seen the great, fearless and overall amazing Nathan Miller, scared and he definitely didn’t think it would be of thunderstorms. He totally understood why he was scared, thunderstorms could be dangerous and loud and even though Monty wasn’t afraid of them, he still knew that many people were.

 

“Nathan,” he whispered, “are you okay?”

 

Nathan turns under the blanket to face Monty, his dark brown eyes peeping over the edge of the blanket.

 

“Yes.”

 

In that moment, a giant clap of thunder struck and Nathan jumped up from his bed almost throwing himself onto Monty’s.

 

Monty smiled down at the scared boy, who was now clutching the pillow Monty had had in his lap seconds before, “Are you sure?”

 

Nathan looked up at him, sitting up straight but still keeping the pillow in his lap, “Would you mind if I just sat here, with you? Just until it’s over, of course!”

 

Monty smiled, “Yeah, of - Sure.”

 

Monty turned his eyes back down to his books, intending to start studying again. But it soon became very hard, when his longtime crush was sitting so close.

 

It didn't help that he could hear every breath he took and feel every time he moved.

 

It was kind of nerve-wracking for Monty because that meant that Nathan could hear all the same things as him.  

He shuddered when Nathan - who had placed himself right next to Monty - turned his head and his warm breath hit the side of his neck. Monty could feel his eyes burning into the side of his head. He couldn't move, his eyes focused on the book but not reading any of the words. He slowly turned his head and his eyes found Nathan’s deep brown ones. He stopped breathing and he could see Nathan’s eyes flicker down to his lips.

 

 _“Shit, is he going to kiss me?”_ Monty thought.

 

It wasn't like Monty was inexperienced to snogging guys or anything. He had kissed Jasper multiple times when they were both trying to figure out their sexuality and then after that, at parties and that one time in the forbidden forest. But it was never something like this, electricity buzzing between them, his stomach filling with butterflies.

 

Monty leaned closer so their noses know where touching. Nathan’s usually hard gaze had softened and was know gazing into Monty’s. He closed his eyes; he could feel Nathan’s hot breath on his lips, just waiting for Nathan to make the last move.

 

Their lips brushed, Monty carefully moved his hand up to Nathan’s neck, to push him closer. He reacted quickly and his hands flew up to cup Monty’s jaw. Monty opened his mouth and Nathan responded with licking Monty’s lips. Nathan tasted like spit and something else, something sweeter. Monty pushed closer, to get a better taste. He could feel Nathan smiling and broke the kiss, slowly pulling away.

 

Nathan was grinning, “Hi.”

 

Monty could feel his lips pulling into a smile, “Hey, Nathan.”

 

“Nate, please call me Nate,”

 

“Okay, Nate.”

 

* * *

 

Nathan couldn’t remember falling asleep.

 

He tried to sit up, but a pale arm was slung across his stomach. He turned around looking right into Monty’s eyes.

 

“Hey, Gorgeous,” he smiled.

 

In response, Monty snorted, “Oh, wow.”

 

Nathan leaned closer and looked into Monty’s eyes for a sign, that it was okay that he kept going.

 

Monty just shook his head grinning and smashed his lips to Nathan’s.

 

Nathan couldn’t help thinking,  _finally._


End file.
